Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer container, a developing device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
The developer container is a container in which developer is accommodated. The developing device includes at least a developing device. The process cartridge includes at least an image bearing member. In many cases, the process cartage includes the image bearing member and a process unit that acts on the image bearing member. The process unit includes a charging unit, an exposure unit, a developing unit, and a cleaning unit. The image forming apparatus is an apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium, and includes a process cartridge detachable from an apparatus main body.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic image forming system have conventionally employed a process cartridge system in which an electrophotographic photosensitive drum and a process unit acting on the photosensitive drum are integrally provided as a cartridge that is detachable from an apparatus main body.
According to a process cartridge system discussed in each of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-37346 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-129152, a user can perform maintenance work on the apparatus without calling for the assistance of a maintenance service person. This can enhance operability. Consequently, such a process cartridge system has been widely employed in the image forming apparatuses using the electrophotographic systems.
Among such process cartridges, a configuration for sealing and opening a developer supply opening of a flexible container for storing developer has been discussed. According to the configuration, a sealing member is used for sealing the developer supply opening, and a rotary member engaging the sealing member is rotated so that the developer supply opening is opened.
The process cartridge discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-37346 further includes a sheet-shaped conveyance member engaging the rotary member. This enables the process cartridge to have an additional function of conveying discharged developer to a developing roller and a developer supply roller.
However, an amount of developer inside the flexible container may be increased for increasing the capacity. In such a case, a distance between a sheet member and the flexible container is reduced, and a free end of the sheet member may contact the flexible container. The contact of the sheet member with the flexible container generates noise. Moreover, in a case where a length of the sheet member is increased, the sheet member may collide with an inner wall of the developer container or other components inside the developer container. In such a case, noise is generated in a place other than the flexible container.